


Sir

by veltana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female genitalia, Garrison life, If You Squint - Freeform, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Post Season 7, Semi-Clothed Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shiro is your superior, Size Kink, Smut, Unsafe Sex, improper use of Shiro's new arm, no kissing, no pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veltana/pseuds/veltana
Summary: When you wake up from a wet dream about Shiro you never thought it would be vision of your future.





	Sir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like A Man Possessed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466803) by [Viktaruuu112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktaruuu112/pseuds/Viktaruuu112). 



> LETS ALL BLAME Viktaruuu112 FOR THIS!
> 
> (Wrote this quickly, there's gonna be mistakes)

When you wake in the morning you’re already horny from the wet dream you’ve had and since you slept as late as you can the clock really don’t allow for you to rub one out, even though you’d probably would have come pretty quickly. You just have time to put a hand between your leg and rub your your clit to get the worst of the tension in your body to ease up, then it's time to get dressed.

The uniform is standard issue, nothing fancy, just a boring mix of green and brown that makes you all look like ants as large groups of people from the garrison makes their way to the cafeteria. Breakfast is also standard: tea or coffee with eggs and sandwiches. Some days you just wish they would make something else, but even though the alien threat has been destroyed it’s still hard to get all the provisions transported.

While sitting there, poking your breakfast and talking to your friends at the table you see them enter the room. It’s just three of them right now.  
Hunk, Pidge and Shiro.  
It’s the last of them that grabs your attention because he was the one in your dream. He’s much higher up than you but he’s been by your station a couple of times, talking to the crew and asking for some help.  
God, he is alarmingly attractive up close.  
Rumors circulate about the paladins all the time since they’re the ones that saved earth and are now helping to rebuild the garrison. But the most frequent rumor about Shiro is that he doesn't seem to be interested in anyone, male, female or other. Maybe he has a secret lover that wisely keeps their mouth shut. No one knows.

They stride in, talking to each other. You can’t decide if Shiro is sexiest from the front or from the back.  
“Hey, your eyes are gonna dry up in your skull if you don’t stop staring at him soon.” your friend teases a little too loudly and it draws his attention. Your eyes meet. You blush. Or rather your whole face heats up. A minute smile tugs on his lips and you turn away staring into your food, ignoring the way your friends giggle and trying very hard to ignore the way you’ve become instantly wet.

You hate and also love that he can do that to you. Whenever he gets anywhere close to you, even though you’re waist deep in work your body decides to react. Horny isn’t even a good word to describe the feeling because not only do you want him so bad you could die but your primal brain has decided that he is the one you’re going to be breeding with and you need to be ready to do it  _ now _ . You don’t think he has noticed because he meets so many people every day and you’re not the only one to be flustered in his proximity.

You manage to finish breakfast and get to your station. The repair work is nearing its completion and soon you’ll be moved on to the next location. But for now your work is here and there’s still lots that needs to be done.  
Your hope of finishing early and getting to your room to have a long drawn out masturbation session quickly fades when problem after problem arise and no one seems to know what started the first problem to begin with.  
No real progress on the reparations gets done and the errors continues even after lunch, even after you’ve decided to just shut every little fucking thing off, to kill all the power and then restart it again. 

You’re not the only one frustrated and as the clock turns later and later more people call it a day and go back to their homes. Soon you’re the only one left but you can’t just let this go. Orgasms be damned you will never be able to relax properly if you don’t figure out what’s wrong.

When you get the same error message the tenth time you think about taking the pad in your hands and just beat all pieces of technology with it until something decided to work.  
You drop the pad on the console in front of you and lets out a big irritated sigh instead.

“Is everything alright here?” a voice asks behind you and you know that voice all too well.  
You try to keep your body under control but it doesn’t respond to you as well as it does to him.  
Turning around you find Shiro in the big doorway. You heart beats, your hands sweat and you’re instantly so so wet again.

You press out an answer “No sir. We’ve come across unexplained errors all day and nothing I’m trying seems to be working. I’m ready to just punch it now and see if that works, honestly.”  
You’re so irritated and so horny you forget that maybe you shouldn’t be so blunt. He is your superior after all.

But he laughs instead and it makes your legs weak. If you fall to your knees and beg him, will he let you suck him off? You wonder and your mouth start salivating.  
“That’s probably not the best way of solving that particular issue.” he comments and comes in to the huge room, closer to the console where you’re standing.  
Before your brain can catch up he is right beside you and has picked up the pad from the surface.  
He is so close you can smell him. And he smells wonderful, of course.  
“Is it a hardware or software problem you think?”

You want to clear your throat but that would be too obvious so instead you decide to speak and hope for the best, thankfully your voice carries normally  
“At first we thought it was a software issue but now I’m not sure. I’ve run all the tests I know and I’m honestly out of ideas.”  
He taps the pad a few times, scowling.  
“I’ll send Pidge over here and she’ll look at it for you, she has some unorthodox ways of doing things, if she can’t solve it then it’s a hardware issue.”  
He puts the pad down and steps back, meeting your eyes. You want to say so much, to ask for all your fantasies to become realised but instead you just say.  
“Thank you sir, much appreciated.”

He smile at you again, a real full smile and either your heart beats so fast you can’t feel it anymore or it has totally stopped.  
“I do what I can.” he says starts towards the exit “I’ll see you around!” he waves and then leaves through the door.

Your body is frozen, you may have died standing up but your blood is rushing in your body and nothing of it is towards your brain.  
You can’t help it any longer. With a groan you unbutton your pants and thrust your hand down your underwear. You’ve soaked through your panties and your body is screaming for release.  
“Oh god.” you moan as you push two fingers inside you right away. Leaning over the console, the angle and all the clothes makes it hard for your fingers to go all the way inside but they’re now as soaked as your panties and you use them to rub your clit in fast hard motions. You bite your fist to quiets your moans but all you can think about is his body, so close to yours. You could’ve touched him he was so close. Your fantasies stumble over one another to get to the front of your mind.

“Do you want any help with that?” a low voice says clearly right behind you and your body freezes. He came back! You can’t decide if you’re scared or overjoyed. Maybe both?  
You pull your hand out and turn around. Shiro is there, right in front of you, towering over you and smirking.

“I- I’m sorry, sir.” You just stammer because you’ve just been caught with your hand in your pants quite literally and you’re sure it breaks a number of protocols.  
He tilts his head and reach out for your hand. Your fingers are still damp, you can feel it. His fingers are gentle on your wrist but you kind of wish they weren’t.  
“Don’t be that.” he says gently and pulls your hand closer to him “I don’t mind.”  
He leans forward to bridge the distance and sucks your fingers into his mouth with a pleased humming, closing his eyes.

A loud moan slip from your throat and it echos in the big room. It gets his attention and his eyes snap open. You whimper as he pulls your fingers out and you see his throat bob as he swallows.  
“You have to control yourself.” he reprimes “Or else I’ll have to gag you.”  
You swallow the next moan with great effort.

He steps closer, into your space, pressing you up against the console behind you with his body that is much bigger than yours.  
His artificial hand comes up and grip your chin, tilting your head up to look at him. The other hand finds its way to your still open pants and ghosts his fingertips along the hem of your underwear.  
“You didn’t answer my question.” he reminds you.  
You thought the answer was clear but he seems to want verbal confirmation and you’re all too happy to give it to him.

“Fuck yes.” you say and meets his eyes. He smirks again and his hand slides down the inside of your panties. You lean back, praying that this isn’t yet another dream that you will wake from. When he touches you it’s unlike any touch you’ve ever felt. His fingers feel cool against your warmth. He doesn't touch anywhere you ache for it and you can’t help but to plead.  
“Please, sir.” you manage to get out.  
He chuckles and brushes his fingers every so lightly over your clit “You’re already begging me for it.”

Your brain has given up all control and words you’ve never meant to say rush out.  
“I’ve been like this all day. I can’t stand it anymore sir. Please just make me come.”  
His gaze is so intense you have to shut your eyes.  
“All day huh?” his voice sounds wondering and he flicks you once but it’s enough to make your whole body twitch. You nod, hoping to all higher powers that he will touch you properly before you go insane.

“Poor thing, then we better do something about it.” and finally his fingers move and starts rubbing your clit with perfect precision.  
You try to keep it down, you really do, but he is too good. Your whole body shake with the intense spikes of pleasure that zaps through your body and when he moves even further down to slip a finger inside you, your gasp echoes around the room.

He makes a disapproving sound with his tongue and stops all movement. Your eyes fly open and you start to apologize.  
“I didn’t mean to. It won’t happen again.”  
He shakes his head and retracts his hand. You want to scream from frustration. You body is wind up so tight you feel you’re gonna snap any moment. And not in the good orgasmic way.

“I told you.” he says “I would have to gag you if you can’t keep quiet. Now get on your knees.”

You almost fall down and don’t even get the pleasure of opening his pants to get his cock out before it’s in your face. He’s holding it steady, looking down at you and it makes the pleasure of the situation even more intense.  
You move up to touch it, to stroke your hand over the thick shaft and the head glistening with pre-cum.  
“No hands.” he says and move slightly forward pressing his dick against your lips. Pre-cum is smeared against them and when you lick it off your tongue touches the wet head.  
He groans and it’s the most wonderful sound you’ve ever heard. Your gonna use it in your fantasies for the rest of your life.  
“Open up for me.” he says gently and you do.

His dick is warm and wide. You taste the salt from the pre-cum and moan quietly as he pushes a little bit further to then pull back. It’s been a while since you’ve done this and you relax your jaw and throat as much as you can.  
He isn’t forceful even though his words could make you believe otherwise. He eases in to your mouth slowly, working his way towards your throat in small thrusts. His cock is all you’ve ever dreamt of it to be and you want to touch yourself so bad but something is holding you back. Maybe it’s the hope of getting to come on Shiro’s fingers, or even better, his cock.

Saliva has started to seep out the side of your mouth. Every time he pushes inside more comes out and makes wet sounds.  
“Make sure to get it really wet because I’ll be fucking you next.”  
Your body is more than ready for that. If it weren’t for the layers of clothing you’d probably be dripping onto the floor right now. You’ve never been this aroused in your life. Just the thought of his cock pushing inside you makes you feel like you’re about to come.

You push forward, taking more of his cock, more than you can actually take and it makes you gag but it makes him moan. Gaging is worth it if it makes him moan like that.  
“You’re so eager. Do you want me to fuck you so bad?” he is teasing, his artificial hand carding through your hair.  
You nod with his dick still in your mouth, trying to look up at him but it’s too uncomfortable and makes your eyes water.

He pulls back and you almost follow because you don't want to lose the sensation of him in your mouth but the hand on your head holds you steady.  
You wipe at your chin to remove all the drool that slipped out together with his cock look up at him.  
His cock is still so hard, standing out from his body and it's slick with your saliva.  
The hand in your hair pull slightly.  
“Remove your pants and get on the console.” he smiles while he says it.  
“Yes, sir.” you answer and stand up on shaky legs. Your hands tremble when unlace and kick off your boots and strip of your pants. He is going to fuck you. You dream is actually coming true. He’s gonna fuck you and you’re gonna come on his cock while he’s in you. It’s almost too much. He just watches you undress, stroking his cock slowly, smiling every time you meet his eyes.  
When you reach for your underwear he stops you.

He isn’t looking at your face anymore. More like staring at your mostly undressed lower body and licking his lips slowly. You almost want to cover up but instead you brace yourself on the console and hoist yourself up so that you’re sitting at the edge. It feels cold against you. You’re so warm and wet and most of all so ready you can hardly contain yourself.

His eyes turn to you again and you lean back without being told to, which he seems to appreciate because his smile is wider than before “You’re so good. Spread your legs for me.”  
You moan lowly as you do “Yes, sir.” you answer again.

His human hand caresses down the inside of your thigh, then his fingers push against your clit on the outside of your panties. You throw your head back and bite your lip doing everything you can not to moan. You can’t be left hanging one more time. You need this now. You need him to fuck you. When he stops you think that this might be the end of you. He is such a tease and you’ve been ready all day.

His other hand pull your underwear to the side exposing you right there on top of the console.  
“You’re really wet, aren’t you?”  
You nod a little desperately “Been all day sir.”  
And then you feel it. The warm tip of his cock against your cunt. He doesn’t have a condom on and you should really be worried but all you want is to feel his thick cock inside you without the barrier of latex in between. It’s stupid but you want it.  
He rubs it gently up and down, teasing you even more but the experience is undescribable.  
“Don’t come when I push into you.” he says and you think you must have heard wrong.  
“What?” you shudder as the tip presses against your sensitive clit.

“Don’t come.” he just repeats and then pushes inside you with one smooth motion. There is no resistance. You welcome him in with all your body and his moan mixes with your gasp of pleasure.  
But then your body betrays you. It’s been too much for you and your walls start to spasm around him as wave after wave of pleasure crashes through your body and makes every muscle tense up before relaxing and your orgasm makes you see bright lights of color on the inside of your eyelids.

When you open them and meet his eyes you can tell he’s not pleased. His smile is gone and his gaze is hard.  
“I’m - I’m so sorry. I couldn’t help it sir.” you say.  
Without ceremony he pulls out and flips you over. Your toes can just reach the ground as your legs hang down towards it.  
All you can be mesmerized about is that he is very strong. He could probably hold you up and fuck you against the wall without problem. Your orgasm was wonderful but your still craving more. You don’t think you’ll ever stop lusting after Shiro.

“You’ve been bad and you need to be punished.” he explains.  
“Yes sir.” you answer. The worst punishment by far is that he is not fucking you anymore but you don’t say that because it might give him ideas.  
“I’m gonna spank you, and you’re gonna count them for me. If you’re good I’ll make feel even better afterwards.  
“Yes, sir.” you just have time to say before the first one descends on you. It isn’t painful. It’s exhilarating to feel his hand land against your skin and it makes this whole experience even more intoxicating for you.

He is nice. He just gives you ten and you almost wish there could have been more but under different circumstances. Like at the same time that he’s fucking you.  
Both his hands caress your bottom now as you lay panting on the console, more ready to have his dick in you than you’ve ever been before.

This time when he moves you he isn’t as forceful. He turns you around and leans over you to caress your cheek as he pushes inside you again “You were so good. Now I’m gonna make you feel great.” he promises and pulls back a bit.  
Your legs end up over his shoulders and he supports himself with his human arm as he starts to fuck you in an agonizingly good tempo.

You think that it can’t get any better now. Every wet dream you’ve ever had is realized in this moment of pure bliss. But then you notice the artificial hand pressing in between your thighs and pull on your panties to totally bare your clit. You look down and then up at Shiro but you don’t even have time to ask before you feel a slow vibration against it.  
That was something you did not expect and you just stare in shock before Shiro chuckles “It’s quite useful, don’t you think.”  
The onslaught of pleasure takes all your words away from you and it isn’t long before your next orgasm builds up and crashes down on you like a wave. He gives you a moment to recover before starting up again. Every orgasm is an intense pleasure you’ve never experienced with any other partner and you think you probably never will again.

After your fourth orgasm your body is done. All muscles are aching but are more relaxed than ever before and he notices that you can’t take anymore. He picks up his pace and your over sensitive walls feels every twitch of his cock as he nears his edge.  
He comes all over your garrison uniform jacket in long ropes and his moan is deep, loud and uncontrolled, his head tilted back with a blissful expression on his face. You will take that image with you for the rest of your life.

He is panting ever so slightly when he puts himself away, like this little tryst has hardly affected him. You're just laying there on the console, your body spent, legs hanging limply. You don’t know if you ever will be able to move. Maybe the people that arrive first thing in the morning will find you here still in post-orgasmic paradise with cum on your uniform and half you clothes on the floor. Turns out you don’t have to think about it too much because Shiro bends down, picks up your pants and slips them on you listless legs. You’re wondering what this is about but you don’t have the energy to ask.

His artificial arm presses in under your lower back and pushes up your hips so he can get the pants on all the way. In the next moment he is bending down again, his arm going the opposite direction out from under you to your shoulder to help you sit up. On the floor he is picking up your boots and putting them on your feet without tying them.

This kind of attention is really nice. You brain is slowly coming online again after short-circuiting from all the pleasure. You wonder if he is gonna ask you to not tell anyone. It’s not like you would but he doesn’t know that.

When he is done with your shoes he stands up and his arm returns to his side and he gives you the warmest smile you’ve ever seen. It makes your already depleted body melt into a warm tingly mess.

Both his hands cup your face and you think that he looks almost proud. Proud of you.  
“You did great. You were so wonderful.”  
His compliments makes you blush and you want to turn your eyes away but at the same time his are so wonderful to look into you never want to stop.  
Then he releases your face to pick you up into his arm in one swoop. He’s having no trouble carrying you.

You feel so safe in his big embrace as he steps away from the console that you have just defiled and start walking towards the door.  
“People, sir.” you manages to say and he understands.  
“Don’t worry, we’re cloaked, no one will see us, I promise you.”  
You hum in response.  
“We’re going back to my quarters. I have a big tub that you deserve to soak in for as long as you like.”

He looks down at you with that proud look again and with everything you’ve experienced through your life so far this is by far the best thing. You’re going to fall asleep any second now. You’re body has totally shut down and every step he takes rocks you like a cradle. And he notices that too.  
“Go ahead and sleep, I’ll wake you when we’re there.”  
And you let go of your consciousness but just before sleep takes you you hear him say.  
“You were really so good. I think I’m gonna keep you.”  
You smile and think you wouldn’t mind that at all.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come die with me on [tumblr!](http://imonehellofareblogger.tumblr.com/)


End file.
